Can I Join You?
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Uryuu's dad transfers to a new town, and Uryuu goes to a new school, admits he's gay and ends up in host club. Yaoi LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Do not own Bleach or OHSHC. Rated M for yaoi lemon. Don't read it if you don't like it. R&R please. Flames, not cool so please don't.

Can I Join You?

Karakura town was too uncomfortable for Ryuuken Ishida. His deal with his son was dissolving because of the two friends who weren't soul reapers, and it bothered him. Then he was happy to receive a job offer that involved a transfer. The month before Uryuu was to restart school he had to accept.

"Uryuu, we are moving so I can put you in a better school. I got a promotion and no this is neither avoidable nor negotiable. There are boxes in the hallway." Ryuuken stated before Uryuu left earshot.

After letting Orihime and Chad know he got a box and began to pack. While packing his things, Uryuu began thinking about what his new school would be like, or when he'd admit he was gay to his father. It was hard to think of leaving Karakura. Everyone gathered at Urahara's for the going away party at the end of the week. It felt good to be with them all one last time.

The new house was nice, and plain. Amazingly it was very similar to the house they had just moved out of, including that it was too big for just the two of them.

"You start school tomorrow. Ready?" Ryuuken asked, not really caring.

"Just a snobby private school, not a big deal." He snapped at his father. Of course his father just nodded and walked on.

The first day was strange. He walked into the main hall and was not automatically pushed against the lockers. His classes were actually somewhat challenging, which made him happy. Then came lunch, which was the only normal thing to the loner, although being the only one eating in the cafeteria was slightly strange. After eating, Uryuu began to explore and found himself staring at an unusually long line of girls.

"Excuse me, miss. What is this line for?" he asked the closest girl.

"Kyoya! You're so silly." She said before turning away.

"Wait, miss. Who's Kyoya?" he tried to ask. He was now being ignored. Wondering who that gil thought he was, Uryuu walked to the front of the line and into the host club room to almost be jumped by the twins.

"Hi! We've never had a male client before." Said the twin brunettes as they grabbed his arm. They dragged him into the room filled with mostly shirtless young men. The theme was swimwear.

"I'm not a client. I'm new and I -"

"You want to join!" They said again simultaneously, this time shoving him into a chair at a desk. Soon enough a boy with very tousled haircut and similar rectangle glasses sat across from him.

"So it's you that Tamaki-sempai was raving about this morning. I'm Kyoya Otori. So you want to join our club?"

"I'm Uryuu Ishida. Yes. I suppose." Uryuu felt very nervous, and attracted to the guy across the desk from himself.

"Very well then. Write down your contact info on this. You start next week." Kyoya said pushing paper towards Uryuu and stepping away. Uryuu did his paperwork then left so as not to be in the way.

Later that evening Uryuu received an email explaining everything about Host Club, including the pay. The next Monday, he sat at his café table with mint tea and a posh loveseat for his clients.

"Good luck!" Hunny said as the doors opened. Although it was his first day, Uryuu tried not to be too discouraged that only one girl came over to his station. She was a small girl with glasses and a quiet voice, who simply asked that he show up to her party and dance with her.

"Simple enough for your first escort." Kyoya said afterwards.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Uryuu asked simply nervous.

"Well Uryuu, since she did not specify, I'll loan you my extra tux."

"I'm still worried about how to act. I'm not quite as highly sophisticated as you Kyoya."

"Don't worry Uryuu. You don't have to sleep with her."

"I wouldn't even if she had asked. I don't like girls." Uryuu blurted without thinking. There was an awkward pause as Uryuu realized what he said. He opened his mouth to explain.

"Sh. It's fine. I'm the same way."

Uryuu nodded in understanding. He had his job to do and it seemed that his customer was more than thrilled when he stayed with her until almost all her guests had left. He soon came home very tired.

"Where were you?" His father asked as he came in.

"I had a job through a club at school. Sorry." He said now going to his room to sleep.

In the morning he awoke to vibrations near his groin. His cell phone had been on his bed and he slept on it. He answered his phone sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Uryuu. How did last night go?" Kyoya asked on the other end.

"Alright, thanks."

"Meet me for coffee in an hour? The place across from the school."

"Sure, Kyoya. See you then." He said hanging up. He got up and dressed. Then his dad came in.

"Uryuu, what are you hiding?" His father boomed angrily.

"Nothing, I'm meeting a friend for coffee."

"Son, I suggest you leave for a while now that I know you're gay. Your friend Orihime accidently blurted it on the message machine. Go away for a few days."

Once his father stormed back down the hall, Uryuu packed a duffel full of clothes and all his electronics with chargers. He quickly went downstairs and took his car. Once in the parking lot of the coffee house, Uryuu walked over to Kyoya.

"My dad found out. He actually kicked me out for a few days."

"So do you need to stay with me? It's okay if you want to." Kyoya offered.

"Thanks, does your family know that you're…?"

"Yes, they're okay with it as long as they don't have to deal with it publicly. Are you okay, Uryuu?"

"Yes. Can we just get our coffee? I'm getting light-headed."He said rubbing his temples.

Before they went inside Kyoya pulled Uryuu off to the side of the building. Uryuu was confused until Kyoya pushed him against the wall and kissed his lips. Uryuu let out a quiet groan when Kyoya pulled away.

"Wow!" Uryuu said, still leaning back against the red brick wall. Kyoya smiled and pulled his friend into the coffee house and bought them coffees and muffins.

"Sorry about that." Kyoya said quietly.

"No. I liked it." The quincy replied before grabbing Kyoya's hand gently.

"So last night, what happened?" Otori digressed.

"Oh, Kyoya, it was so sad. I was one of ten people at the party. She was so sad, so I stayed a bit longer than I should have to keep her company. I got a good tip."

"Good. I'm glad you made her happy. That's the kind of thing that will get you more business."

After both teens finished their breakfast, Uryuu followed Kyoya's limousine to the alabaster mansion. He was shocked at how beautiful the large home was, as well as how detailed the two pillars framing the front door were. Kyoya led the newer host into the main hallway where a maid was lightly dusting a statuette.

"Your home is beautiful." Uryuu genuinely complimented.

"Thank you. Follow me upstairs Uryuu. I'll show you my room and where you'll be staying."

Uryuu followed his crush into a large bedroom. Once the lights were turned on the guest saw to the direct right of the doorway a computer set up with many bookshelves surrounding. Then in the center of the room was a king-sized four poster bed covered in silk and velvet blankets. The walls and ceiling were the darkest navy blue with constellations and planets detailed like a full night sky. Uryuu was awestruck at the beauty around him.

"Would you like to relax here for a while?"

Uryuu nodded in response, then was led to the bed where Kyoya coaxed him to lay down. He let himself sink in and doze off. Kyoya crawled onto the bed and kissed the other boy slowly. The boys began kissing more passionately, holding each others' hips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door for lunch. The boys broke apart for the time being. After eating, Uryuu settled into the guest room across from Kyoya's. After eating dinner together they went to Kyoya's room for dessert. The new couple immediately locked the door behind them. Then Kyoya pounced with Uryuu onto the posh bed. They frantically kissed and stripped each other. Then Kyoya took Uryuu's dick into his mouth. After getting hard in his boyfriend's mouth, Uryuu flipped Kyoya onto his hands and knees. They made love and fell asleep on each other, enjoying the new warmth of their new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shock!

A few weeks of Uryuu in and out of the house, avoiding his dad and suddenly one text scared him.  
>NEW TEXT MESSAGE: FATHER He opened the message cautiously.<br>COME HOME. NEED TO TALK.  
>After school he and Kyoya took the ride together.<br>"Should I come in with you?"His sweet boyfriend asked.

"No, just wait out here. I'll SOS if I need you." Uryuu replied with a kiss before getting out. He walked into the house slowly.

"Dad?" He called out.

"Living room." He heard, the voice was emotionless. That could mean it wasn't bad. Uryuu made his way to the large living room noticing the house was warm. The dull beige furniture was decorated with light green doilies and an alarming Ryuuken with what looked like a woman.

"Son, this is Ranka. Hun, this is my son, Uryuu." Ryuuken said before walking over and hugging his son which raised a red flag in Uryuu's brain.  
>His father then proceeded to whisper "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't very accepting but I realize that I am gay as well and I hope you can accept that."<br>"Is this a prank dad?" Uryuu asked as he twitched and texted SOS to Kyoya.  
>"No, did you just text your boyfriend? Have him come in." Ryuuken said with a smile. Flag number three.<p>

"What's going on? Fujioka-san?" Kyoya asked in confusion as he walked in.

"Kyoya! Good to see you! I didn't realize you were . .gay. Nice taste though. Honestly I'm happy with mine though. Isn't that right Ryuu-Hunny?"

Both boys gagged at their affection as they sat together in a loveseat. Kyoya explained that "Ranka" was Haruhi's dad.  
>Uryuu after sometime and a bit of information lost his control and fainted onto Kyoya. He was out for a few hours, when he awoke his father smiled.<p>

"You two were safe, right?"

Uryuu blacked out again in shock. No one expected this kind of radical change out of their parents. He woke up again and properly accepted the information. Kyoya got a text and smiled.

"Uryuu, I have a surprise waiting for you at the school." Kyoya said before leading his boyfriend back out to the car. They arrived back and school and then the club room. Uryuu was led inside with his eyes closed.

"Uryuu!" A familiar female voice sounded. Seconds later he was glomped by Orihime.

"Orihime? Chad?.. Everyone... I... Thank you Kyo-kun."

"You're welcome Uryuu. I love you."

"I love you too." Uryuu said before kissing his lover.

Everyone in unison "aww!".

Two years later Ryuuken married Ryioji a.k.a. "Ranka".  
>Five years later Uryuu and Kyoya got married, then successfully began adopting children.<br>Uryuu and Kyoya were so happy together that they died together, hand in hand. 


End file.
